


gato

by EXOVONE



Category: Gatito
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOVONE/pseuds/EXOVONE
Summary: “He wants to live in the reality where Jongin loves him, forever, and they never get old, and their career never comes to a tedious and undignified end.” Sehun tries to come to terms with the short shelf life of a Korean pop idol.





	1. :D

Gatito miau miau miau maiu


	2. the young and beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He wants to live in the reality where Jongin loves him, forever, and they never get old, and their career never comes to a tedious and undignified end.” Sehun tries to come to terms with the short shelf life of a Korean pop idol.

tatuyyj tau hhf tuim


	3. Chapter 3

gatito miau miau


End file.
